The Infamous Fangirl Strike Incidents
by Yulan the Exhausted
Summary: The fangirls are ready to strike on our beloved Death Note characters! Their first target is L, who had gone onto the streets on Halloween. Beware for nonsense and fangirlness.


The Infamous Fangirl Stikes Incident (The IFS Incident for short)

WARNING: This story is entirely full of nonsense, out from storyline, and there is a possibility of OOC-ness of characters. There will be know-it-all OCs. Time probably set in the Yotsuba arc (with a lot of delay in story development, since Higuchi was arrested on 28th October), as I hate writing about Kira. This short story is dedicated to L lovers. If there are typos, please don't tell me, as I put them there on purpose.

Chapter 1: Halloween's Strike

That day was October 31st, the well-known Halloween. Not only normal people celebrated Halloween, but also someone that nobody had ever dreamt to have a chance to meet.

"Liigghhhttt!!!" The one screaming was Misa Amane, who chose the outlook of a witch, or more specifically, a witch in gothic Lolita style. In fact, if it was not her pointy hat and a staff, people would be convinced that Misa was only in her black Lolita dress. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Light Yagami had never imagined that there would be a day when he was forced to go out in public in costumes with Misa, who was not interested in playing "Trick or Treat" but "Masquerade". He was quite satisfied with his outfit though: Light had made himself an angel with black feathered wings. Misa insisted that if she was going to be a witch, Light was going to be an angel with black wings. Despite the ugliness of the halo on his head, Light was content with his clothes.

Ryuuzaki was coming out with the two, to Light's surprise. However, Ryuuzaki refused to put on costumes for Halloween. "I'd rather be in my own clothes," he insisted. Misa had argued with him and tried to get rid of the chains between the two male, and Ryuuzaki gave in eventually. The rest of the investigation crew continued watching over potential "Kira"s while the two were gone.

There were people on the streets dressing in abnormal clothes and had strange haircut. As Light looked around, he noticed a girl with black hair made a dirty gesture at him. There seemed to be a lot of people knowing their identities. There were girls screaming in excitement when they noticed Ryuuzaki, and a few yelling, "Light-kun!" when they saw the brown-haired teenager. Misa had been given some candies for "acting as the clown of all and dressed in sexy clothes", and Light had been yelled for "killing beloved characters".

"Ryuuzaki, why..." Light asked curiously.

"Why should I know?" The black-haired man continued biting his finger.

Light was about to speak again when a group of girls suddenly ran into them. "L-sama!" They exclaimed and pushed Light and Misa away. "Let's see, how old are you today? Ooh, 25 years old already!"

Ryuuzaki was shocked. "How did you-"

"It's obviously because we read all about you from the manga!" They cheered. "You have to be the real L! So cyyuuttee!!" They were already forming a circle and blocked all possible ways to escape.

"Manga?" Light asked curiously. "What's all this about?"

"Back off, Yagami madman!" A girl turned and yelled at him. "We, the infamous L's fangirls, will not forgive you for what you did! And also you, Misa-! You have no right in calling L a pervert!"

"Huh?" Even Misa sensed that something was wrong. "How can you know our names?"

Another girl gave the reply. "We read them all in the manga, including your pathetic death, Light Yagami!" They then changed the topic of the talk. "Now, let's celebrate for L-sama's birthday!"

Light would laugh if he was not being ignored. There was a colorful party hat on Ryuuzaki's head, and a cream chocolate cake was presented to him with all kinds of sweets in a big bag. "Happy birthday, L-sama!" The girls sang in union.

The chaos continued as Ryuuzaki tried to go away with Light. The girls seemed to be determined not to let go of him, and the size of the circle that surrounded Ryuuzaki seemed to be growing as more girls joined.

"Let me kiss him, you mob!"

"Give me a hug, L-sama!"

"Let's get married, L!"

"How we love you, L-sama!"

Ryuuzaki could only blink and let the girls do what they wanted, hoping that he would still be in one piece when he got back to the headquarter.

--

"And when all was over, L sent a big bag of sweets to the Wammy's House, as the headquarter in Japan could not hold such large amount of sweet food. He has a few words to say to you children: Please avoid going out in public after becoming famous among fangirls."

"Roger, is this the reason why we receive a lot of snacks today?" Mello raised a question.

"Obviously. And there is a lesson that you all must learn from this incident: Fame is never good to one, especially when it brings fangirls to one." Roger said seriously. "Do you understand?"

"I will get more sweets then L did when I grow up!" Mello exclaimed. "And I will get more treats than Near and beat him!"

The pale boy's reply was to throw a toy robot onto the face of the blonde.

"NEAR!!!!!"

And Roger could only sigh as the fight between the two children continued.

- End -


End file.
